Descobrindo a Felicidade
by Alessandra de Souza
Summary: Lily se encontra confusa sobre seus sentimentos para com James Potter.


Os dias passavam rápido nos já estávamos chegando ao natal, e amanha seria o ultimo jogo de Quadriboll antes do recesso de natal e ano novo, e eu como monitora chefe andava pelo castelo a fazer a ronda desata noite sozinha, mais tava realmente calma.

James estava no campo com o time por isso fazia a ronda sozinha, também o motivo do castelo está tão calmo, pois todos queriam assistir ao jogo de amanha que seria Grifinoria x Sonserina.

As coisas mudaram tão rápido, ate ano passado eu odiava James e hoje somos amigos e monitores chefes. Era tão estranho fazer as rondas sem James, sem suas piadinhas, podia ver o tento que ele amadureceu já não me convida para sair, bom te garanto que disso não sinto a menor falta. Ele agora me treta como sua amiga e eu acabei descobrindo vários segredos dos marotos, como o mapa do maroto, a capa de invisibilidade de James e que eles se tornaram animagos para ajudar Remus.

Viajando em meus pensamentos acabei vindo parar no salão comunal da Grifinoria, me sentei no parapeito da janela e fiquei observando a as estrelas, nem notei quanto tempo fiquei ali ate sentir alguém tocar meu ombro.

-Posso me sentar com você?—perguntou James.

-Claro. —Respondi dado espaço para ele sentar na janela a minha frente.

-Como foi à ronda hoje? Espero que tranqüila – disse ele.

-foi super tranqüila, acho que todos já foram dormir para ver o jogo de amanha. —respondi.

-Que bom que foi tranqüila e que não encontrou nenhum Sonserino no caminho—disse ele.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo vendo as estrelas e nem notei que ele me observava, mais senti uma coisa que nunca tinha sentido antes em minha vida. Meu coração batia disparado, minhas mãos suavam e um frio se instalou na minha barriga.

Encarei James e pela primeira vez o vi corando, não consegui agüentar e ri dele, para mim era hilária aquela cena, pois nunca o tinha visto corar assim antes.

-O que foi?—ele me perguntou.

-Nada

-Bom acho que vou subir e descansar, você deveria fazer o mesmo. —ele se levantou e indo para mais próximo a mim, eu olhei novamente para a janela – boa noite Lil.

Ele se inclinou para me beijar na testa como fazia toda noite antes de subir para seu dormitório, e eu me virei para responder, e foi ai que nossos lábios se encontraram em um inocente selinho, ele se assustou e deu um passo para trás.

-Lily me desculpe, eu... —não deixei ele terminar, juntei nossos lábios novamente.

-Boa noite James!—me levantei e fui para meu dormitório deixado James espantado.

Quando finalmente cheguei no meu quarto me joguei em minha cama, me sentia muito confusa. EU TINHA ACABADO DE BAIJAR O JAMES. Por mais que tenha sido só selinho, eu o beijei.

A confusão parecia me tomar cada vez mais. E eu revia em minha mente todas as sensações daquele momento e acho que minha mente já começava a parar de funcionar direito por que eu não conseguia tirar a sensação dos lábios de James dos meus.

Depois do jogo todos foram para seus salões comunais arrumar as malas para o natal, bom aqueles que iriam para casa nessas férias de natal. Eu ficaria em Hogwarts nesse natal, pois meus pais passariam o dia de natal na casa do noivo da minha irmã.

Pensei que ficaria no castelo sozinha, pois Alice vai passar o natal na casa dos pais de Frank, Marlene vai para a casa da avó em Paris, mais os marotos decidiram ficar no castelo esse ano.

Amanha seria véspera de natal, e teria passeio a Hogsmead, junto com o embarque dos alunos que iriam para casa, e eu faria minhas compras de natal, tinha que comprar os presentes dos meus pais e enviá-los, comprar também os presentes das meninas e os dos marotos. Já tinha uma idéia do que comprar para todos menos para James, era difícil pois se ele quisesse poderia comprar o que quisesse.

Em quanto, Alice e a Lene faziam as malas nos três conversávamos e foi então que eu contei a elas o que aconteceu na noite passada e do meu breve beijo com James. Alice ficou empolgada, Lene espantada, principalmente quando disse que eu o dei um beijo de boa noite.

-E o que você esta sentindo agora?—Alice me perguntou.

-confusa, foram sensações desconhecidas para mim. – eu respondi.

-Você esta começando a gostar dele. —disse Lene.

- não sei acho que sim—eu disse confusa—mais isso só pode ser sacanagem, pois quando ele resolve me esquecer e ser só meu amigo eu começo a gostar justo dele.

Me joguei na minha cama e apertei meu travesseiro com força, foi quando sentir as lagrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

-ela não esta começando a gostar dele, ela já esta apaixonada por ele—concluiu Alice, e se sentou ao meu lado na cama e acariciou meus cabelos para tentar me acalmar.

De tanto chorar por aquela descoberta acabei pegando no sono, e quando acordei j era noite e jantar estava no fim, resolvi tomar um banho e desci para o salão comunal e acabei encontrando James, fui ate ele e me sentei ao seu lado.

-não foi jantar?—perguntei.

-não estou com fome e você?—ele me perguntou.

-peguei no sono enquanto as meninas faziam as malas. —respondi.

-Você esta com fome né?—ele me perguntou.

-um pouco.

-bom então vamos a cozinha, me espere aqui, vou pegar a capa e o mapa. —ele se levantou e foi para o seu dormitório e retornou em questão de 2 minutos já com o mapa abeto em mãos, me levantei e ele jogou a capa sobre nos, eu cheguei mais para perto dele, já que éramos grandes de mais para a capa.

Novamente meu coração disparou e o frio na barriga voltou mais desta vez eu estava preparada para as novas sensações. Nos andamos em silencio ate a cozinha, quando chegamos lá fomos atendidos pelos elfo com muita comida.

Falamos de muitas coisas mais nenhum de nos tocou no assunto do beijo que trocamos ontem a noie.

Quando voltamos, o silencio permaneceu e aquilo começava a me incomodar, e por impulso e talvez um pouco irritada parei fazendo com que ele tromba-se em mim.

-Lily, o que foi? – ele me perguntou assustado.

- Vem comigo. – eu o empurrei para uma sala vazia mais próxima, nos sentamos na mesa do professor foi então que as sensações começaram a piorar, agora meu coração já não batia forte e sim queria sair pela minha boca, e agora eu tremia feito vara verde.

- Lily, você esta bem?—James me perguntou.

-Não, está tudo tão confuso. – eu respondi.

- O que está confuso Lily?—ele chegou mais perto e pegou as minhas mãos –Lil você tá gelada!

-não consigo pensar direito, as meninas me disseram coisas que me assustaram...

- O que tá te assustando Lil?—James me perguntou.

-Meus sentimentos. —eu disse o encarando. –eles estão me deixando confusa e assustada, preciso desabafar com alguém...

-O que você esta sentindo em tão? – ele me perguntou.

-Quando estou perto de uma pessoa, meu coração dispara, me da um frio na barriga... passo tanto tempo pensando nisso que a conclusão que chego me assusta.

-Você esta apaixonada por essa pessoa. —ele me pergunta soltando a minha mão e se sentado o mais afastado possível de mim.

-É essa conclusão que cheguei. —eu respondi.

Nos ficamos em silencio por um breve momento ate que eu me levantei e andei ate onde lee tinha sentado.

-O que foi James? – eu perguntei a ele que se encontrava de cabeça baixa. – James olha para mim. —pedi.

Quando ele levantou a cabeça pude ver que sua vista estava embaçada por lagrimas.

-Me desculpe Lily, eu juro que tentei, eu te prometo que vou consegui te esquecer, vou deixar você segui com a tua vida. —ele disse aquilo deixando que as lagrimas finalmente rolassem por seu rosto.—acho melhor eu ir agora.

Ele se levantou para sair, mais quando passou por mim eu o segurei fazendo com que ficássemos de frente um para o outro, soltei o braço dele e acariciei seu rosto enxugando as lagrimas que rolavam, fiquei na ponta do pé e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

-Lily, não, por favor... – ele tentou dizer, mais eu o interrompi pondo meu polegar em seus lábios e o olhei nos olhos, retirando meu dedo de seus lábios o cobri com os meus.

De inicio foi como se nos reconhecêssemos para depois ele tomar a iniciativa de aprofundar o beijo. Nem sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, mais sobe naquele momento que o que eu sentia era reciproco.

Quando nos separamos para tomar folego eu disse:

-James, não quer que você deixe a minha vida.

E nós nos beijamos novamente, o abracei mais forte sentindo seus braços também me apertando e pode sentir que ali era o meu lugar.

- Você não tinha notado que o tempo todo eu estava dizendo que estou apaixonada por você? – eu o perguntei.

- Não pensei que você só queria a minha amizade, e sabia que uma hora você diria que estava apaixonada por alguém e isso me machucaria. – ele começou a me explicar. —eu não suportaria Lily eu... Eu... Eu te amo.

-OH! James, me desculpe ter demorado tanto para notar isso.

-Tudo bem Lil, o importante e que agora estamos juntos. – ele disse me beijando novamente.

Nem notei quando fui parar na mesa do professor novamente só que essa vez com as pernas em torno da cintura de James, e minhas mãos já não bagunçavam mais os cabelos dele e sim por baixo de sua camisa, e ele brincava com as mãos em minha cintura no cós da saia.

Nos separamos para pegar ar novamente e ele disse:

-E melhor irmos mais devagar, quero que seja especial. – ele disse faixando os botões da blusa que eu nem tinha notado que abri.

Eu levantei da mesa e ajeitei meus cabelos e minha saia.

-Melhor voltarmos para o salão comunal então. – eu disse me encaminhado para a porta, mais James me segurou pela mão e me puxou novamente para ficar de frente a ele.

-Lil me esqueci de te perguntar uma coisa. – eu o olhei curiosa, ele sorriu e perguntou: - Lílian Evans você aceita namorar comigo?

Eu sorri para ele e me joguei em seus braços e o beijei.

Quando nos separamos ele me perguntou se aquilo tinha sido um sim e eu respondi " mais e claro que e um sim James, eu quero sim ser sua namorada." E novamente nós nos beijamos.

Bom foi assim que eu descobri que amo o James, não posso dizer que foi ali que nossa história começou, pois estaria mentindo ela já tinha começada a tempos, mais ali foi o começo feliz de nossa história.

NA: desculpem-me se tiver algum erro de ortografia, pois não tenho beta.

abrigado a quem estiver lendo e deixem seus comentários...

bjs


End file.
